Just a Dream
by Tegypte
Summary: This is a oneshot song-fic I came up with. Read and find out! Fox/Krystal. R&R!


This is just a fic I came up with while listening to this song.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN STARFOX OR "JUST A DREAM" BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD!!...

Enjoy!

--

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_all dressed in white, going to the church that night_

A tear fell down Krystal MCclouds face as she made the long drive to the Cornerian church, rembering the day she got married at this very place two years ago to the man she would love forever.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,_

She turned into the drive, bracing herself with deep breaths before taking a box from beside her full of letters and stepped outside the car, fresh tears threatening as she remembered how she used to look forward to the time the mail came everyday from the cornerian militia with such optimism.

_six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something new_

Ignoring the flashing lights of cameras and burning questions from nosy reporters she pressed on, offering a weak smile to Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad as they tried to keep the crowd pushed back, both of them dressed in their traditional StarFox outfits, knowing that it was what their leader would've wanted.

_and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it _

Stepping inside she was instantly overrun by consolations from many people she didn't even know, ignoring them she walked to the end of the aisle to the black coffin, looking inside at her beloved. She put a shaking hand to his cold cheek as a flurry of sobs escaped her

_she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

The small, hand-picked cluster of Orange and Blue flowers fell onto his still form as the music began

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

"Why, Fox? Why?" Where her barely audible words through the heart-racking sobs

_I cant even breathe_

Mourners from all around watched as former team-mates Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and General Peppy Hare surrounded Krystal

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

She bowed her head as she collasped to her knees and rested her head on His black coffin as her world began to fade, the crying and consolations of her friends becoming more and more distant

_This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

She put her hand on her extended belly, knowing that her little one would never meet his father.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

**'I shouldn't have gotten pregnant, then I would've been able to go with Fox, and this might have not happen'** She scolded herself mentally

_then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

Long mournful tunes stretched around the church and it's filled courtyard as people everywhere mourned the loss of the great leader Fox MCcloud

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_  
_And she held on to all she had left of him_

Peppy helped Krystal up and solemly gave her a folded cornerian flag

"He would've wanted to go this way" He said in a nurturing voice. Krystal numbly nodded and hugged it to her chest

_Oh, and what could have been_

She remembered suddenly the last letter she ever got from him, two days after he was shot by a sniper, saying that he was coming home in a week, said he was missing her too bad and was going to discharge honorably with permission from Peppy. Tears flowed down her face

_And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

The line of soldiers outside lifted their guns at Peppys command. As the shots fired Krystal cluched her chest, knowing that this meant he was really gone. Forever.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?_

"**Why did you leave? You never should have left!**' She thought with bitterness, even though one look at Fox's body made her regret her harsh thoughts

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

She remembered him promising at the end of every letter that he would come home, safe and sound.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background_

Suddenly she turned and glared at Peppy "You did this! it was you're idea to let him go to war! How could you do this?! You knew Andrew was just waiting for the chance to get back at Fox!" She shouted, her voice breaking at her husbands name. Peppy just stood their, knowing that she was partially right, and that she was hurting to much right now to think clearly. Krystals eyes softened suddenly "I-I'm sorry Peppy...It's just..." She flew into his arms in a hug He patted her back

"Shh..It's okay..I understand..." He soothed, even though he knew he couldn't possible begin to comprehend the pain she was in right now

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

"It's real, isn't it?" She whispered as she stepped back and stood over the coffin again The rest of the former team just looked down, even though they had broken up shortly after Fox and Krystal had gotten mariied, they still treated their former leader with the respect and compassion he deserved

_This can't be happening to me_

Krystal bowed her head as a tear fell. '**I need to be strong, for the team and for my son**' she lifted her head at Peppy

"I'm ready" Peppy nodded as she stepped down and others payed their respects.

_This is just a dream_

Krystal awoke with a start and looked around. Thank goodness that was juat a dream, even though it felt so real.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?_

Krystal looked at the box of letters by her bedside and sighed. She hoped Fox would be coming home soon. The military bases should be secure by now, shouldn't they?

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know_

'**Oh well**' She thought and pondered going back to sleep, but decided against it and slip out of bed instead, careful not to disrupt her enlarged belly

_It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background_

That dream, no, that Nightmare, had felt so real, and she couldn't help hoping beyond hope that it wasn't a vision. That would be terrible. A knock was suddenly heard on the door, pushing her out of her thoughts. "Why, hello Peppy, would you like to come in?" She asked when she answered the door, feeling great remorse and regret from him. He nodded and sat on the sofa, motioning for her to do the same.

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

After a moment Peppy handed her a small silver insignia. She looked at it as tears filled her eyes. It was Fox's StarFox pin. He never went anywhere without it "No..." She whispered and looked up at Peppy to see his own eyes filling with tears

"I'm so sorry Krystal"

_This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

She remembered her dream. No, her vision as her lip trembled "No...He...He can't be..." Peppy looked away.

And at that very moment Krystals heart shattered

_Oh, this is just a dream_

Two days later she found herself driving up the lane to the church where she was married she closed her eyes

"Why, Fox, Why? I was supposed to be a dream. Just a dream" Taking a deep breath she stood and walked inside.

_Just a dream_

--

Sniffle...Ahem anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
